What happens after?
by Luveykat94
Summary: Rating will get higher. What happens after the finale?
1. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I know generally authors ramble on about how nobody ever reads their disclaimers, well I have a confession to make  
  
I DO!  
  
Really!  
  
disclaimers are usually very funny, so read this one. I own nothing exept that $110.75 statistic book I bought this morning (and maybe the EXACT SAME book I bought off of Amazon too?). Oh, yeah, and my 'puter too (how else would I be doing this?). Anyway, John Doe, Lt. Avery and co. are all NOT MINE. So don't sue me please, I don't have anything you want anyway, besides the fact that the show probably will be cancelled (crosses fingers *I hope not*). Ok, now I'm just rambling *ho hum*, ok, now go read the story (It's good by the way). Now that was just shameless advertising hehe.  
  
He ran, literally. When he came back down the tunnel I saw it in his eyes. The utter defeat. He only said one thing "it's Digger", but in those two word was the most hurt and betrayal anyone has ever experienced since Brutus killed Julius Ceaser. The next day he was just gone. No more Doe around to bother me, you'd think I'd be thrilled. But I wasn't, truth be known I missed him. A lot. One of the few things I'd come to rely on in the past few months was his always being there. I should have realized he'd be gone as soon as he found out who he was, but I didn't think he'd just leave like that. A few weeks later we found Digger. He was attempting to leave the country, but apparently he wasn't willing to get rid of that silly hairdo, so we caught him. "How we gonna get Doe back here? You know he'll want to see him." Frank said as we walked away from the interrogation room. I thought about it for a minute and then it came to me. "Put him on the news." I replied. "How?" Feed the press some line about him having some fatal disease and ask for people who've had contact with him. Put out a phone number, some people will call, tell them something believable and they'll go away. Doe will come." "Ok" sighed Frank And come he did. Walking in the station like he owned the place, practically running to my office. He almost ran me over as I was coming out. "Where is he?" "In a cell, this way" I said leading the way. When we had almost reached the interrogation room I turned to him and said "no yelling or tossing him around right? You know the NSA is gonna be all over you if you do ok?" he swallowed hard "ok" I glanced at him, he was obviously anxious to see him so I opened the door. Nothing much happened inside. John comenced signing to Digger, who responded verbally, since he was cuffed. John didn't get any more out of him than we had though. When we left I could almost feel John's dissapointment. "What now?" I asked. "I drive 13 more hours and go back to bed" he replied. "Why not just get a hotel?" I asked. "I left my wallet at home" he replied with a resigned sigh. "You are in no condition to drive 13 hours" I replied firmly. "You going to rent me a hotel room?" "No, you can crash at my place, I have an extra bedroom". He looked at me quizically, raising his eyebrwos in that cute way of his "I thought you didn't like me". "Yeah well absence makes the heart grow fonder, isn't that what they say?" I said nonchalantly. "I guess so" "Come on, I'm driving". When we arrived at my house it was late so I poibnted John to the second bedroom and (with a yawn) proceeded to tell him I was going to bed and would see him in the morning. He nodded and we headed off to our respective bedrooms. I always lock my bedroom door at night, precaution I guess. I slipped into my spaghetti strap shirt and my shorts and slipped into bed, falling asleep almost immediately. He was pushing inside me, intense pain flooded my body. He was laughing, but I couldn't do a thing. I felt like I was paralyzed, I couldn't see his face, the terror flooded through me like so many times before, I couldn't scream, my mind felt like it was disconnected from my body. And then he left, just like that he pulled out of me. He pulled his head back from my neck and I saw his face, and screamed. Wait, that was never in the dream, but then again the face that leered at me had never been in that dream either. John. I scrreamed as loud as I could, opened my eyes, and there he was *it wasn't a dream* my mind screamed at me. Panic rose in my chest like a flood. And then I passed out. When I woke it was to the comforting smell of ... *what, chamomille tea* my eyes slowly opened, John was sitting on the side of my bed holding a cup of tea right under my nose. "here drink this. it'll make you feel better" he said with a smile and that quirky thing he does with his eyebrows (A/N you know what I'm talking about :D)  
  
So, um should I give up and, um *thinks for a moment* I know! hang myself, should I give up and hang myself? (j/k hehe) 


	2. After the rain

Thanks so much for the anonymous reviews! I love ya'll! About the paragraphs, well it has them in the original, but ff.net didn't put them in?? Help anyone? Anyway, sorry about the long wait, but I'm a college student taking 4 hours of summer school a day. Every day. Yeah, stupid of me but whatever. And I made up the thing about her being raped, seemed to fit to me, I don't know why (hey John seems to say that a lot hehe). And finally . . .  
  
Drum roll please  
  
That thing that really gets me about John . . . . . . . . . .  
  
His absolutely Adorable facial expressions (especially the eyebrows, as you might notice hehe)!  
  
He stared at me silently for a few minutes as I drank the tea. "You gonna be ok?" he asked looking concerned. "Yeah, it's not the first time and it won't be the last". He looked slightly uncomfortable, and I saw his question coming from a mile away. "you want to talk about it? Sometimes talking helps." I looked away quickly, and he said immediately "i . . if you don't want to that's fine too" he stood suddenly, reaching for my cup "I . . . I'll take that if you like." I let him take it out of my hand, our eyes met for a half second and then he moved away. "John" I said quickly wrapping my fingers around his elbow. He turned around looking at me quizically "stay. . . just . . .for a little while, please" he nodded and set the cup down on the nightstand. I think that's when I realized I had hardly any clothes on. I quickly drew my legs to my chest and covered myself with the blanket. I was understandably uncomfortable with men seeing too much of my body. Noticing my sudded discomfort (how could he not?) he looked away. "It's, it's not you John. I'm just . . . not used to um, this." I said gesturing. He smiled at me "it's ok, perfectly understandable in fact." Well I suppose it wouldn't have to difficult to guess what I'd been dreaming about, but still his perceptiveness surprised me. "About six years ago on my birthday I was out having a party with some friends at a bar. There was this guy there who'd been my best friend since my freshman year at college, we'd tried the whole friends in love thing, but it hadn't worked, we'd split after about 3 weeks. It was about one in the morning when he brought me a drink. After a few sips I everything became blurry. I . . . I couldn't figure out what was happening, I'd never been drunk before, and that was only my second beer. After that I just blacked out. When I came to it was cold, wet dark, and it hurt. It took me a while to figure out what was happening to me. My mind felt oddly disconnected from my body, I felt like I had no control, like I was watching, not participating. He . . ." I paused here not quite knowing how to put it. John looked at me "it's ok, you don't have to . . " I need to" I said cutting him off quickly. "Please, I've never actually told anyone, most of the officers know, many of them knew me back then too." He nodded, pursing his lips, silently urging me to continue. "He was raping me" I said, "that felt good . . . to finally say it, I mean." He stared at me for a moment "do you want me to leave now?" I thought about it for a moment "ne, I don't want, no, can't be alone tonight" he looked at me quizically. "not like that, just sleep here for the rest of the night, please?" He smiled and nodded "um, you gonna sleep all dressed like that?" I asked "if you're uncomfortable with men maybe I should" he said raising he eyerows (A/N I LOVE it when he does that, soooo cute :D ) "no, it's ok" "really it is" I added at his somewhat sceptical look. "Ok" he said standing up, looking slightly uncomfortable he reached for his zipper. That's when I realized that he might be uncomfortable with my watching, blushing I looked away quickly, suddenly thankful for the dark to hide my blushing face. I heard him quickly undress and saw him come around the side of the bed. My breathing suddenly stopped. He was gorgeous. No, more than that, he was perfect. He slid into the bed, obviously slightly uncomfortable. He lay there stiffly for a moment, before I snuggled into his arms. Not simply because I thought he was beautiful, more beacuse I really did need the human comfort. I always had a hard time getting to sleep after the nightmares. 


End file.
